wish
by blackangelgirl14
Summary: a very chilled night naruto says a wish to a shooting star and it came true note-read my profile to see why i re-posted this story kk!:) im back!


_a wish_

_by blackangelgirl14_

_summary:a very chilled night naruto says a wish to a shooting star and it came true_

_pairing: kyuunaru_

_warning:BXB_

_discailmer:I DONT OWN NARUTO!_

_it was very cold ,it was snowing,it was dark outside ,naruto was on the bridge alone he was wanting someone to find him and care him but no one liked naruto he was the demon of the village naruto wanted to know who his parent but the third hokage refused to tell him he'd say"your to young to understand"he said that turly upsetted the boy so he'd go back to that very same you may ask naruto didnt have a home go and during those hot summers he'd play in the water a drink it there were strawberry plants and thats what he ate year round the hokage never let naruto go the academy becouse the parents in the village would make their children drop out...naruto didnt want that so even if the hokage said he could go,he wouldn't go he'd deny it and go back to the bridge!_

_naruto yet again wanted to have someone to love to take care of him...yet he even ask the hokage to find him a home to stay in but the hokage said yet again"your too young to leave alone"like he wasnt doing that already..._

_naruto at seven years old didnt have a mother or a father ,brother ,sister was stuck he knew if he did get anytype of warmth at all this winter he was going to die...since he was to young to that he sat down putting his hands together and started to pray and he didnt stop he'd do it in till he had the answer and had the sollution... since the praying didnt work he stoped_

_in till one night he made a wish on a shooting star and the next thing he knew he'd had heard a voice he turned around and saw a tall red hair he had spiky straight hair the was very musciler and had three whisker lines on each cheek naruto stop breathing for a second then he realized that the mans eyes the brightness of the yellow eyes reminded him how to breath..._

_"child what you doing out the cold,...whats your name?"the man ask_

_"i wont tell you my name intill you tell me yours and i dont have a home becouse to this village says im a demon and im human"naruto said_

_"...the whisker marks says otherwise child"the man said_

_"...my name is kurama kyuubi no yoko,yours"the man said_

_"the nine tails?"naruto asked_

_"very clever child you have your fathers brain"kurama said_

_"my fathers brain?what dose that have to with anything of what i was talking about you are the nine tails right!"naruto said but he tried to to that to loud he didnt want the man to become troubled..._

_"you've never told me your name child if told me your name ill tell yes or no ,on what you just said"kurama said naruto was aparently very clever and very careful he know that the child would become a great shinobi.._

_"its namizakage naruto"naruto said proudly_

_"well your answer is yes naruto i am the nine tails,and ill give you my home so follow me"kurama said hestly_

_"are you sure kyuubi,i have never been in a home in my life time and-"naruto was introupted_

_"Are you saying that you dont trust me but your wiling to give up a home for to stay,thats low other orphans want a home and someone to care for them"kurama spat while raising a fine brow_

_"NO its not that its-"naruto was introupted again_

_"your not used to things like this are you wish for people to not beat you,dont worry about that naruto like you said im the nine tails and im powerfully yet royal and hate to see someone as cute as you out in -10 decre weather"kurama said yet again hestly_

_"im cute?"naruto asks tilting his had cutely_

_"well its rare to see people like you with whiskers on their face and i'd have to say you may be part kitsune ill have ask my father on that one but for now come with me"kurama said_

_"ok"naruto said-_

_and soo they went to kurama home were his father was laying down taking a afternoon nap_

_"shh the man dosent get much sleep" kyuubi said in a mear whisper_

_"okay..."naruto whisperd back_

_kyuubi showd him his room _

_that is were he fell in deep sleep all cozzy and warm for the first time in his very own life time..._

_**EDITED-SO I EDITED AND ADDED MORE NOT MUCH ADDING BUT THATS I COULD ADD I HATE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS BUT IM PROUD THAT IM BACK SOO :P ILL HAVE A THE NEXT CHAP IN WEEK FORM NOW MAYBE SATURDAY WHO KNOWS ?**_

_**lol this was like a fluff story to me and sorry it was sooo short but ive seen shorter be for on fanfiction so dont complain**_

_**if you want me to add a nother chapter to this story i will but to tell the story just came to me will listening to a song IM NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT SONG!**_

_**this story gose to blackbee.**_

_**THOSE WHO DONT KNOW OR DONT READ MY PROFILE I DELETED(COPYED) MY STORYS AND EDITING ADDING MORE TO THEM SOO **_

_**THE REST OF MY STORYS WILL BE HERE IN TWO WEEK FROM NOW!**_

_**my storys are not gone forever just being editing and adding on to it soo(ill be adding more too the old chapters and editing them soo yea...**_


End file.
